pokemon_world_tour_unitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Cira
History Early Life Unknown Team Rocket While most of her relationship with Team Rocket is still remains a mystery, Cira has no shame in admitting she is a Rocket despite the fact she has left the group. She claims to have things to fix. Wishes Thanks to her premiere episode, Cira has stolen 25 wishes from a wishing well and is now driven to grant them for the people who tossed in the coins. skip to newer episodes here Cira may have been the person taking and running bets in the crowd during Rose and Cobalt's Trial at Pelipper Pier. She also likely interacted with Calico and Agean at least once; they mention meeting a girl with Snag balls. It is mentioned in 029 that Cira is still supposed to check in at least once a day with Team Rocket. Personality Cira is sarcastic and rude thief that while being mostly self-serving has proven to care at least a little bit for people around her. She is focused on her goals but doesn't seem to mind distractions if she can get something out of it. Pokemon Wood Wood is a Drowzee and was Cira's first Pokemon. It's unknown how long they've been together or how Wood was attained but he shows no problems acting as her right hand man. He has a nick in his right ear for unknown reasons. He is named after the director Ed Wood. Cronenberg Cronenberg is a haunter and it's implied he might have been stolen. He is Cira's most versatile Pokemon and has proven that he won't hesitate to start trouble at her command. He is named after the director David Cronenberg. Raimi Raimi is a Joltik that is almost always found in Cira's hair. She keeps up Cira's mohawk using her static ability and while very friendly, she usually stays out of sight. She is a runt and very small even for a Joltik. She is named after the director Sam Raimi. Ridley Ridley is a shiny Eevee that Cira meet and befriended in Viridian Forest. Her coat is a shimmery silver color in place of the usual brown. She's very laid back and doesn't seem to care too much that she's apart of Team Rocket now. She is named after the director Ridley Scott. Dominik Dominik is a Pikachu that Cira took from Viridian Forest after failing to properly capture her. While starting their relationship on the wrong foot, Cira and Dominik have since befriended each other. She likes to burrow in Cira's backpack. She is named after the director Andrew Dominik. Gilliam 'Gilli' Gilli is a Jigglypuff Cira took from Mt. Moon, rescuing her along with a swarm of other Jigglypuffs from Team Rocket with Rose's help. She hasn't seemed to notice that her savior is also apart of Team Rocket but she's very excited to be apart of a new team. She is named after the director Terry Gilliam. Honda Honda, or so Cira would like to name him, is a Venipede Cira stole from the Team Rocket grunt Bonnie at Mt. Moon. Honda won't listen to her or respond to his new name no matter what Cira does. He is trying to be named after the director Ishiro Honda. Unnamed Sableye Some time before Professor Skye's Lab, Cira captured, obtained, or was given a Sableye. Nothing is known about it yet. Trivia * Cira is Very Definitely Gay. And has a thing for Bonnie. Category:Team Rocket Category:Characters Category:Humans